theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich In Quality
Here is my 12th fan fiction. Lincoln was sitting in the living room watching television with Charles and Lily at his sides, when a news report came on. “Good Afternoon Royal Woods! Famed billionaire Herman Fry, founder and owner of Micron Computers, is coming to town, so he can close a deal, and have an office for his company setup right here in Royal Woods. He and his son Christopher, will be in town for the next week, and they will be the personal guests of the mayor while they're in town. -”That's good!” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. “With Micron Computers setting up an office here, it'll bring more jobs to this town. -”We only have a bit of ice cream left in this last tub, and it's mine,” said Lola. -”No it's mine!” shouted Lana. -”I want it!” shouted Lynn. With that the three of them began fighting over the tub of ice cream. Just then it was grabbed by Luan, and she began to it right out of the tub. -”HEY!” shouted the three of them in unison. -”I already ate out of it, so it's officially mine,” said Luan victoriously. -”You lousy. . .” said Lola, as the three of them jumped at her. Lincoln watched unhappily, as the four of them fought, and looked towards the audience. “As you know, in a family as big as mine it's almost impossible to be the one that gets the last of any sweet food in this house. Hey guys I'll go out and buy some frozen treats at Flip's. Any requests?” -”A chocolate drumstick please?” said Lana. -”I'd like a strawberry shortcake bar,” said Lola. -”A Neapolitan ice cream sandwich for me,” said Luan. -”Just a regular ice cream bar me,” said Lynn. -”Okay said Lincoln, as he went out to buy the frozen treats. “Luckily my sisters have a bro who always tries to lookout for them,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. He arrived at Flip's Food and Fuel, and went inside. -”Hey Lincoln!” said Flip. “You here for a Flippy?” -”No!” responded Lincoln. “I'm just here to get some frozen treats for some of my sisters.” -”I'm having a special today,” said Flip. “Buy something, and get a flippy for half off.” -”Okay thanks!” said Lincoln, as he got each of his sisters requests out of the freezer. -”Just these four?” asked Flip. -”Yes!” responded Lincoln. -”Okay, and with these you could get four Flippys for half off,” said Flip. -”Just one is fine Flip,” said Lincoln. Lincoln paid for his purchase, and was heading out the door, but accidentally back into someone, and dropped everything he was carrying. “I'm so sorry!” said Lincoln. “I didn't mean it.” -”It's not a problem young man,” said the man, as he helped Lincoln up. -”Oh my gosh!” shouted Flip. “It's Herman Fry.” -”Walter Fry?” said Lincoln. -”Now I believe your ice cream has been wasted young man,” said Mr. Fry, as he saw his frozen treats on the ground completely ruined. “I apologize greatly young man, and I shall purchase you new ice cream at once.” -”Thank you so much Mr. Fry,” said Lincoln gratefully. -”It's no trouble at all young man,” said Mr. Fry. “Oh what is your name young man?” -”I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud!” said Lincoln. -”Not to meet you Lincoln,” said Herman Fry. He bought Lincoln new frozen treats, and a Flippy, and Lincoln was grateful for it. -”Thank you so much sir,” said Lincoln. -”Not a problem,” said Herman Fry, “and have a nice day.” -”You to,” said Lincoln, as he walked out of Flip's. Just then Herman's son Christopher saw Lincoln from the limo, and was stunned to see how much like him Lincoln looked. “Hey!” said Christopher. -”Yeah?” said Lincoln. -”Come here for a moment,” said Christopher, as he got a closer look at Lincoln. -”Wow!” said Lincoln.” We look a lot alike except for the hair color that is. You must be Herman's son Christopher -”Please, just call Chris?” said Christopher. “It's nice to meet you um . . .” -”I'm Lincoln Loud,” said Lincoln, “and it's nice to meet you to. Well anyway it was great to meet you, but I have to get these frozen treats to my sisters.” -”Here!” said Chris, as he handed him a note. “This is where we're staying. Come by later, so we can talk a little more.” Lincoln nodded his head, and went home. -”I'm back!” said Lincoln, as he walked inside. -”Hey bro!” said Lynn, as she came to get her ice cream. “Why were you out for so long?” -”You wont believe this, but I met Herman Fry,” said Lincoln. His sisters all looked towards him. “You met who?” shouted Luan. -”Herman Fry!” said Lincoln. “We accidentally crossed paths when he accidentally bumped into me, as I was leaving Flip's. Luckily he's really nice, so he bought me some new frozen treats, and that's what I brought home for you guys.” The girls then took what Lincoln brought them, and enjoyed their ice cream. Later that day Lincoln left, and went to the address Chris gave him. -”Up Here!” said Chris, as he threw down a rope for him to climb up on. Lincoln climbed up, and entered Chris' room. He was in awe to see all the cool stuff he had in his room. “I've never seen so much Ace Savvy memorabilia in my life,” said Lincoln. -”Oh yes, Ace Savvy is the coolest superhero there is,” said Chris. -”You even have the autographed 6 inch statuette?” cried Lincoln. “They're so rare, and nearly impossible to get now.” -”Actually I have three,” said Chris. -”You're so lucky,” said Lincoln. -”Yes lucky!” replied Chris sarcastically, but anyway do you also like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?” asked Chris, as he pointed to all his Turtles memorabilia. -”Of course!” said Lincoln. “ WHOA! You've got those new larger scale figures based on the original 87 Turtles?” said Lincoln in disbelief. “They're not going got be on the market till November.” -”My father got them for me ahead of time,” said Chris. “I love the Playmates Classics line, but these new figures are more show accurate than those figures.” -”I take it you know about the original cartoon thanks to the new series?” asked Lincoln. -”Yes, and they're both awesome,” responded Chris. ”But anyway Lincoln, let me get to why I asked you here Lincoln,” said Chris. “It's uncanny that I encounter a boy who looks similar to me.” -”It must be cool to live like this,” said Lincoln. -”My life isn't what you might think Lincoln,” replied Chris. “I'm not so lucky, as you said earlier. I'm being groomed to one day run my family's company, but I'm not the business person type, and I'm no leader. I don't think I'm qualified for the job.” -”I'm sure you'll feel differently with time,” said Lincoln. -”Because of this, I live a very supervised and controlled life,” said Chris. “I don't have any friends, I have to spend a lot of my time being lectured about business, and I never get to do a thing on my own, or have a moments peace. What good is all this stuff if I don't have siblings or friends to share my life with? I would love to see what your life is like, so I was wondering if you would like to switch places for a day?” -”Say what?” said Lincoln. -”We look so much alike,” said Chris. “All we have to do is change our hair colors, and dress as each other, and no one would be the wiser.” -”Before we do this though I have to instruct you on some things about my life,” said Lincoln. -”I'm listening!” said Chris. -”I have ten sisters and. . .” -”You have siblings?” said Chris with enthusiasm. “I always wished I had siblings.” -”Yes, and you need to learn their names and interests if you're going to masquerade as me,” said Lincoln. He wrote all of their names, ages, and interests on a piece of paper, and included a picture of all of them to help him remember. -”They look like an exciting bunch,” said Chris. “This is going to be so much fun. Now I need to instruct you on how to masquerade as me. “You need to always go with what my father, or one of the servants tells you, and behave as classy as possible.” Just then a growling is heard, and a black panther came into their sight. -”AAAHH!” Lincoln screamed. -”Calm down my friend,” said Chris, as he controlled the panther. “Down Nika! Down!” said Chris. “This is my pet Nika,” said Chris. “She's my only friend in the whole world.” -”She's cool!” said Lincoln nervously. -”Let her get to know you Lincoln, said Chris, as Lincoln came up, and let Nika sniff his hand. “I raised her from a cub, and don't worry she's perfectly gentle. However if she doesn't know you, she can get suspicious. Now Nika I'm going to be gone for a while, but in the meantime I need you to act, as if my new friend Lincoln is me okay girl?” Nika licked Chris, and agreed to go along with their plan. They both changed into each others cloths, and changed their hair colors. “that should do it,” said Chris. -”Remember everything I told you,” said Lincoln. -”Not a problem,” replied Chris. “I have your notes to help me remember your sister's names, so don't worry. I'll meet you back here tonight so we can switch back,” and with that Chris climbed down, and headed over to the Loud House. -”Well this is gonna be cool,” said Lincoln. “Living in the lap pf luxury for a day.”He sat there with Nika sitting by him, and then Herman Fry came in. “Hey dad!” -”I'm so glad to be back,” said Mr. Fry “That Tetherby is the biggest pompous windbag I've ever met.” -”I know right,” said Lincoln. -”What?” remarked Mr. Fry. -”Nothing!” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. “That was a close one.” -”Okay son we have to go to the business meeting,” said Mr. Fry. -”Business meeting?” said Lincoln. -”Now Christopher,” said Mr. Fry, “you know you have to learn these things if you're going to run Micron Computers.” Meanwhile Chris has finally reached the Loud House. “Hello family!” yelled Chris, as he walked in. -”Hey Lincoln,” said Lori who was weirded out. -”Come on sisters, let's do something fun,” said Chris. “let's play baseball, fly kites, go swimming, something fun.” The sisters were just sitting there completely stunned. “Are you okay Lincoln?” asked Lola. -”I'm perfect!” responded Chris. “I've got a large family. Nothing in the world can compete with that. Now come on, and lets do something fun.” The sisters just looked at each other speechless, and went along with it. Chris was outside with a baseball mit, and Lynn went out to play with him. They tossed the ball back and fourth for a while, and then Chris picked up the bat, and Lynn threw the ball towards him. He hit the ball, and knocked it right out of the yard. -”Whoa!” said Lynn. -”This is fun Lola,” said Chris. -”Say what?” shouted Lynn -”Oh sorry!” said Chris, as he looked at the note. “Lynn!” Lynn just looked at him weird, and they continued to play baseball. Back with Lincoln, he was sitting there, as Mr. Fry was proposing his business deal to the city officials. “I believe this will be the ideal spot for the office building,” said Mr. Fry. -”This is fun!” said Lincoln sarcastically, as he looked towards the audience. Back at the Loud House Chris is helping Leni with her clothing design. “Wow Luan you're very talented.” -”Luan?” said Leni confused “I thought I was Leni. Does this mean I have to tell bad jokes now?” -”Sorry Leni,” said Chris. “My brain must have wandered for a moment. -”We have to find it, and put it back in your head,” said Leni frightened. -”It was only a figure of speech Leni,” said Chris. “I'm perfectly fine. Now let's get back to making cloths.” Back with Lincoln he is being lectured by one of the servants, and is practically falling asleep. Meanwhile Chris is having fun with Lana, and her reptiles. “This is so much fun,” said Chris. -”Why have we never done this together before Lincoln?” asked Lana. -”After this do you want to play hide and seek?” asked Chris. -”Can we play to?” asked the rest of the sisters. -”The more the merrier,” said Chris. Meanwhile Lincoln, is constantly having the servants watching over him, as he sits there and eats. “You don't need to watch me eat,” said Lincoln. -”I need to be here in case you need a refill, or want something else from the kitchen,” said the servant. -”I can get food on my own,” said Lincoln frustrated, as he looked towards the audience. “I wonder how Chris is doing?” Cut back to Chris who's laughing along with Lincoln's sisters. Back with Lincoln he is sitting there, as Mr. Fry is speaking with the directors of his company, as they talk about the Royal Woods deal. -”It will be great to have an office setup here in Royal Woods,” said one of the directors. -”When do I get some time to myself?” asked Lincoln to himself. -”I'll still be here negotiating with the mayor, but you may go back to house if you wish son,” said Mr. Fry. -”Thanks dad,” said Lincoln. “Hopefully now I can have some fun, as well as some time to myself,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. As he was walking out of the building, he noticed one of the directors, who was sneaking behind the building. “What's going on here?” asked Lincoln to himself. He followed the director to see what was going on. -”Well?” asked a strange man. -”I'll have the information for you by the end of the day,” said the director. -”Our company needs the data as soon as possible,” said the man. -”Once Mr. Fry had finally released the data on Micron's new software, I'll have the data ready to sell to you,” said the director. -”Once our company has the new software data, we can present to the market first, we'll make billions. We can probably even run Micron Computers out of business,” said the man, as he gave the director a briefcase. He opened the briefcase to reveal a large amount of money. “Excellent!” said the director, as he made a sinister grin. -”Just be sure to get us the data by tonight,” said the man. -”I'll have it ready for you,” said the director, as they walked off. Lincoln rushed away, and looked towards the audience. “One of Mr. Fry's directors plans to sell Micron's new computer software to another company,” said Lincoln frantically. “What should I do?” asked Lincoln to himself. Meanwhile back at the Loud House Chris was watching a movie with Lincoln,s sisters, when Charles started giving him a strange look. -”What's wrong with you Charles?” asked Luna. -”I've noticed the pets have been acting strange around Lincoln, ever since he came home earlier this afternoon,” said Lisa. -”I can't imagine why,” said Chris. Just then his smartphone starting vibrating. “I'll be right back,” said Chris, as he went up to Lincoln's room. “Yes Lincoln!” said Chris, as he answered his phone. -”I just saw one of the directors of Micron planning to sell something to a rival company,” said Lincoln. -”Warren!” said Chris angrily. -”Who?” said Lincoln. -”One of my father's top directors,” said Chris. “I never trusted him, but my father never listened to me. He always thought I was being paranoid, but I always knew Warren was a slime ball.” -”What should I do?” asked Lincoln nervously. -”Just stay put Lincoln,” said Chris. “I'll be down there in a bit, and we can find evidence to prove to my father once and for all that Warren is two faced charlatan.” With that, Chris got ready to leave the Loud House, but as soon as he opened the bedroom door, the sisters were all standing there looking at him suspiciously. -”You're not Lincoln,” said Lola. -”Who are you?” said Lynn. -”Allow me to introduce myself,” said Chris. “I'm Chris Fry!” -”Herman Fry's son?” said Lori. -”Yes!” replied Chris, as he removed the coloring from his hair, to reveal his red hair color. -”I met your brother Lincoln when my father accidentally bumped into him at Flip's Food and Fuel this morning,” said Chris. “When I noticed your brother and I looked very identical, I asked him if we could switch places, so I could experience his life for a day.” -”This is really strange,” said Lori, as the sisters all nodded in agreement. -”I have to get back immediately,” said Chris. “One of my father's directors plots to steal our company's new computer software, and sell it to a rival computer company.” -”We'll come along and help,” suggested Lana. -”I couldn't ask you to do that,” Chris. -”We insist!” said Luna. “If there's some dishonest corporate shark involved, then our bro could be in trouble.” -”There's a shark?” said Leni. -”Figure of speech Leni,” said Chris. -”We're not gonna let anyone harm our brother,” said Lori. “We're coming along, and helping you stop this creep.” -”Thank you!” said Chris. “Lincoln was right, you are the best siblings anyone could hope to have.” -”Lincoln said that about us?” said Luan. -”Aww!” went his sisters. -”Come on!” said Chris. “We have no time to waste.” With that they rushed back to the mayor's home. Meanwhile Lincoln was sitting nervously in Chris' room, as he awaited for Chris to return. “I never thought switching places with a rich kid who looks like me would have gotten me in the middle of a secret plot,” said Lincoln, as he nervously spoke to the audience. Just then he got a text from Chris saying they were outside. Lincoln opened the bedroom to find Chris, and his sisters all standing there. “What are you guys doing here?” asked Lincoln, who was surprised to see his sisters there. -”We're not gonna let our only brother go up against some corporate jerk face on his own,” said Lori. -”Let down the rope,” said Chris, as Lincoln let down the rope so they could climb into the room. -”What do we do now?” asked Lincoln, as they all came into the room. -”We find evidence!” said Chris. The twelve of them went around the house to look for any proof they could find. “Let's check Warren's room,” said Chris. They walked into Warren's room, and after searching around they found the briefcase of money in the closet, as well as a plane ticket to Cancun. “That fiend!” said Chris. -”Come guys let's get a picture of this,” said Lori, as all of them flashed pictures with their smartphones. -”Come on!” said Chris. “We have to present this to my father.” -”Didn't your father teach you it's rude to snoop in other people's rooms?” said Warren, as he stood at the door. “Get hem!” he shouted as a guard came in to apprehend the kids. They were taken to Chris' room, and were about to be locked in. “I've barred up the window, so there's no way you're leaving this bedroom,” said Warren. -”I always knew you were a scoundrel Warren,” said Chris. -”Well this scoundrel is about to hit it big time. Once I sell your father's new computer software, I'll be paid most handsomely, and then I'll be miles away in Cancun, living the good life, while you're father's company will most surely be put out of business. -”You're a bad man!” shouted Leni. -”YEAH!” shouted all of them in unison. -”Be sure they don't leave this room,” said Warren to the guard. -”You got it Warren,” said the guard. -”Now what?” said Lincoln, as they were locked in. Meanwhile the meeting to present Micron's new software was about to begin, and Warren met up with the executive of the other company before going in. “Once this meeting is over, your company will have all the data on Micron's new software,” said Warren. -”Great work Warren,” said the executive. “You've really impressed us that we decided to double our offer,” said the executive, as he handed Warren another briefcase. Warren opened it up, and was overjoyed to see all the money inside. “There's enough here for three retirement funds,” said Warren happily. With the Warren entered the building to attend the meeting. -”Where's my son?” asked Mr. Fry. “I really wanted him to be here for this meeting.” -I'm sorry Mr. Fry,” said Warren. “Christopher wasn't feeling well, and so I personally saw that he was put to bed.” -”That's too bad,” said Mr. Fry. “I really wanted him to be here to present Micron's new software. -”his health comes first,” said Warren. -”You're right!” said Mr. Fry, as they went in to the meeting. Meanwhile back at the house, the kids were trying to figure out how to get out of the room. “Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!” laughed the guard, as he looked at newspaper comics. “That fat cat is so funny.” -”We have to get out of here,” said Chris. -”Don't worry buddy,” said Lincoln, “We'll get out of here somehow.” -”That guard seems like he would easy to outsmart,” said Lisa. “I can come up with a plan to outwit him.” -”That wont be necessary,” said Chris, as he got an idea. He whistled, and a growl can be heard. -”I see!” said Lincoln, as he and Chris smiled at each other. -”Nice kitty, nice kitty,” said the guard, as Nika was approaching him. -”let us out, and I'll call her off,” said Chris. -”Okay, okay!” shouted the guard, as he unlocked the door. -”Nika, down!” said Chris, as Nika sat down. “Good girl,” said Chris, as he patted her head. “Watch our friend over here,” said Chris, as they walked out, and Nika stayed there glaring at the guard. -”She wont actually. . .?” asked Leni, but then Chris interrupted her. -”No!” responded Chris. “She's perfectly gentle, and only becomes defensive if I'm in trouble.” -”That's a relief,” said Leni. -”Come on!” said Lincoln. “We have to warn Mr. Fry,” and they all ran to the meeting. Inside the meeting Mr. Fry was just about to present the data for the companies new software, when all of a sudden his son, and the Loud siblings all burst into the meeting. -”What's going on here?” asked one directors. -”Christopher?” said Mr. Fry in disbelief. “You told me he was sick Warren,” -”Oh well I uh. . .” said warren, before Chris interrupted. -”Father! I have proof that Warren is a lying scoundrel,” said Chris, as he and the Loud siblings all flashed the pictures of the briefcase full of money, and the plane ticket to Cancun. -”He's lying,” said Warren. “I've always been loyal to Micron Computers, ans would never betray your trust sir.” -”Warren you weasel!” shouted the executive from the other computer company. “We paid you a fortune, and now you deny us the software.” -”Warren you're terminated!” said Mr. Fry, as he had the guards take him out of the room. -”Good riddance!” said Chris, who was glad that Warren was now gone. -”Forgive me son?” said Mr. Fry. “You were always right about Warren, and I never listened to you.” -”Don't worry dad,” said Chris. “I'm just glad I was able to save our company,” said Chris, as he and his father hugged. -”Wow Chris!” said Lincoln. “You really came through to save your father, and his company. Not to mention you're great judge of character, sop maybe you are a leader after all.” -”I know one day you'll run Micron Computers well my son,” said Mr. Fry. -”Thanks dad,” said Chris. -”I'm sorry for how I've always tried to push business on you every moment of your life son,” said Mr. Fry. “From this point on I'll let you have more time to yourself. I can't just push you to be like me son. You're a different person, and I need to let you develop your own identity.” -”I may be a different person dad, but we do have some similarities,” said Chris. “We're both honest, and want to contribute to help others. I could never have had a better role model, and father than you,” said Chris, as he and his father hugged. -”You're a great guy Chris,” said Lincoln. -”I can't thank all of you enough,” said Chris, as he approached the Loud siblings. “You helped me, even though you didn't have to.” -”Like you said Chris,” said Lincoln, “it's important to help others in need.” -”Not to mention we never let anything come between family,” said Luna. -”Thank you!” said Chris, as he and the Loud siblings engaged in a group hug. The following day the Fry's were about to leave having finally closed the deal with the city. -”It's been an adventure,” said Lincoln, as he was about to say goodbye to Chris. -”Yes it has,” said Chris. “I'm glad we met Lincoln. Had it not been for you we never would have discovered Warren;s plot, so you're just as much the hero of this scenario, as I am, and so are your sisters.” -Thanks!” said the sisters in unison. -”I can't express my gratitude enough Lincoln,” said Chris. “I had such a fun time at your house, and I finally made some friends.” -”I'll miss you buddy,” said Lincoln, as he and Chris hugged. -”Here!” said Chris, as he gave Lincoln a box. “A little something to show my appreciation.” Lincoln opened the box, and it was one Chris' Ace Savvy autographed statuettes. “Oh my gosh!” shouted Lincoln. “Thank you so much. I wish I had something to give you in return.” -”You're friendship is good enough for me,” said Chris. “Goodbye Loud family!” said Chris, as he got into the limo. -”Goodbye Chris!” said the Loud siblings, as they waved to him. -”What an adventure that was,” said Lana -”You said it,” said Luna. -”Not to mention we made a great new friend,” said Lincoln. -”YEAH!” shouted his sisters in unison. -”This truly was an unforgettable experience,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. “Sometimes you may think the grass might be greener on someone else' yard, but when it really comes down to it the things that matter most are right in front of you,” said Lincoln as the Loud siblings all walked back into the house. The End Trivia * This is the fourth fan fiction of mine that AnimationFan15 came up with the title for, and the third that FirstDrellSpectre created a picture for. * This story idea was influenced when I was re-watching the Disney short film The Prince and the Pauper, and I came up with the idea from there. * The computer company Micron Computers is of course a parody of Microsoft, and the surname Fry is a parody of Fry's Electronics. * Chris Fry is of course named after Chris Savino. ** I was originally going to call him Hayden, but then got the idea to name him after the shows creator. * Chris' pet panther Nika, is of course named after Nika Futterman. * This story took a while to complete, as it took me some time to come up with some of the story elements, such as Warren's motivations, the Loud siblings interacting with Chris, and joinig forces with him to save his father's company. * I imagined the guard that Warren uses to lock Chris and the Loud siblings in Chris' room to be a big doofus, similar to Ralph the Guard from Animaniacs. * An interesting fact I didn't know until recently is that when Lincoln was originally going to be a rabbit, his name was Warren, and Warren is the name of the antagonist of this fan fiction. Category:Episodes